¿Y ahora qué?
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Iroh es la tercera generación de una familia de destacados autores de libros, ahora que el ha publicado su obra, contesta preguntas sobre lo que lo llevó a interesarse en seguir el mismo camino trazado por su familia. AU.


**Hola a todos.**

**Naturalmente, gracias por hacer click. **

**Hace unos días, hubo un apagón en mi país y eso me dio bastante tiempo de ocio para pensar en algo qué escribir, así que se me ocurrió esta historia. Espero les guste.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

_Parrafo 1 de mi libro: _

Mi nombre es Iroh, hijo de la célebre autora Izumi, leyenda de la obra literaria _"Polvo de Estrellas"_, nieto del dios de la literatura Zuko, y con toda la intención de proseguir con el legado de ambos porque porto este don en mis venas, me dirijo a ustedes a través de letras que se unen en palabras y se conjugan en frases, que diferencio con tiempos y adorno con matices, porque como todos, me hago la misma pregunta que se hacía mi abuelo y mi madre, y que nunca pudieron responder con base absoluta.

¿Por qué hay tanta muerte? ¿Por qué muere la gente? Si nos dieran a escoger en un calendario que compile los días de aquí a cien años, ¿seríamos capaces de elegir una fecha, si esa fecha resulta ser el día que deseamos morir? Mi madre y mi abuelo llegaron a la conclusión que, dentro de circunstancias normales, nadie elegiría ninguna fecha. A lo sumo, y quizás bajo coacción, elijamos a regañadientes el último día que marca el calendario.

¿Y por qué? ¡Porque es obvio que queremos vivir! Si queremos vivir o, simplifico, si nadie quiere morir, ¿Entonces por qué lo hacemos? ¿Por qué la humanidad ha estado muriendo desde el principio de la historia?

Recuerdo que con esa icónica pregunta mamá finalizó su último libro, prometiendo que daría la respuesta en su próxima obra. Ella estaba deseosa de vivir para continuar su trabajo. De hecho, rebosaba de inspiración, y las notas de papel pegadas en las paredes de la casa con cinta adhesiva y que contenían ideas para el próximo libro demostraban aquella verdad.

Pero por mucho que quería vivir para continuar con su obra, un día solo se fue a dormir y no despertó. En cierto momento, dejó de respirar y todo acabó para ella, dejando aquella pregunta en vilo y, a mí con la responsabilidad de contestarla.

\- _"Contestar respuestas... Es lo que intentamos todos, no?"_

Levantó sus ojos color miel al público sintiendo mariposas en el estómago y un gran nudo en la garganta. Podía sentir la gota fría de sudor que bajaba por su frente desnuda. El silencio fue, a momentos, muy profundo.

Pero de pronto un sonido parecido al granizo, pero producido por palmas que chocaban entre sí fuertemente, el silencio fue reducido a nada en medio de un gran aplauso. Y su sonrisa volvió.

Estaba sentado detrás de aquel escritorio con un libro en la mano, una gran cantidad de micrófonos apuntándolo y, frente a él, una multitud de periodistas ansiosos porque iniciara la sesión de preguntas.

Los flashes iluminaban de blanco la escena cada tres segundos y lo hacían parpadear. Los grandes cartelones que colgaban de cada lado de la pared con la foto de la portada de su libro, que casi no pudo llevar al evento por retrasos del diseñador, daban finalmente una vista prometedora de lo que sería, en palabras del autor mismo, la continuidad del trabajo de los excelsos Zuko e Izumi.

Iroh acomodó sus gafas como un efecto reflejo por el aplauso, que completaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo. Acababa de leer por primera vez para el público crítico y los medios, un extracto de la primera página de su libro titulado "¿Y ahora qué?". La reacción de los presentes que iban desde vítores hasta aplausos ruidosos le dieron confianza en que había empezado con buen pie.

Pero la prueba de fuego real había llegado. Con leer un extracto de su nuevo libro no iba a lograr que este fuera un éxito, tenía que convencer a quienes podían hacer de él un éxito que lo fuera, y cuando el silencio apareció de nuevo en la sala, Iroh exclamó con algo de duda...

\- Muy bien, es momento de la ronda de preguntas.

Al segundo, decenas de manos se levantaron, ondeando de un lado al otro, ¡era loquísimo! No sabía a quien darle la palabra. Por un momento se sintió en la facultad de letras de su alma mater teniendo que defender la tesis ante un público inmenso.

Trató de ser selectivo y objetivo al elegir al primer periodista pero la selectividad y la objetividad la había dejado en casa esa mañana, así que solo señaló con el dedo y dijo...

\- Tú.

Al instante una hermosa joven de tez blanca y ojos esmeralda se puso de pie y, con una tablilla para anotar en su mano y un bolígrafo en el otro, exclamó.

\- Asami Sato, del Daily Nation: Sr. Iroh, desde que anunció el título de su nuevo libro usted experimento cierto grado de decepción entre los asiduos lectores de las majestuosas obras literarias de su familia que, como bien sabemos todos, tenían títulos intrigantes, emocionantes y hasta misteriosos. Usted ha decidido irse por un camino diferente a pesar de que se ha autoimpuesto la responsabilidad de seguir con el legado de su madre y abuelo, obtando por un título tan corriente como "¿Y ahora qué?. Los medios, y sus fans quieren saber, ¿Por qué ese título para empezar?

Dicho esto la dama se sentó mientras todas las miradas posaban sobre el joven escritor y un silencio sepulcral se apoderaba de toda la sala. Iroh pareció petrificado por un momento, viendo fijamente al frente pero sin detenerse a detallar un rostro en específico. Una sonrisa medio torcida terminaba de descolocar el lienzo de su cara.

El título de su libro era una buena pregunta para hacerse en ese momento, y Iroh lo sabía bien.

* * *

**¿Y AHORA QUÉ?**

by _**ProtaMakorrian**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Cuando tengamos familia, ¿cómo quieres que sea? -preguntó un joven de ojos dorados y cejas como arqueadas a la mujer de ojos esmeralda y cabello negro recogido que yacía acostada sobre el cuerpo de él boca arriba en el sofá.

Ella lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Luego de pensarlo por un momento, respondió.

\- Quiero una niña.

\- ¡Una niña!

\- Sí, una niña -afirmó- que tenga tus ojos, el color de tu piel, la forma de mi nariz... la tibieza de tus labios -dijo esto último en voz suave mientras con sus dedos rozaba los delicados labios de su novio-

\- Wow... que descriptiva, Kuvira. Te amo

\- Y yo a ti, Mako.

Dicho esto, ambos se unieron en un beso largo, apasionado pero aun así delicado y sentido. El tiempo no parecía correr cuando esos encuentros se llevaban a cabo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Señor? -exclamó alguien de la sala, sacando rápidamente de sus ensoñaciones a Iroh, quien había estado callado desde que esa periodista, Asami Sato, le había hecho aquella pregunta. La multitud ya estaba ansiosa, así que el joven comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿"Y ahora qué" le parece un mal título, señorita Sato del Daily Nation?

Aquella pregunta hizo que la joven, que se encontraba dentro del público levantara la mirada y lo viera con una expresión de seriedad.

\- Yo pienso que es el título perfecto -continuó Iroh- Porque esa era la pregunta que me hacía día trás día. No es fácil pertenecer a una familia de genios literarios que con talento innato y esfuerzo propio lograron revolucionar el mundo de la literatura con sus análisis profundos y sus pensamientos poco ortodoxos. A medida que crecía y tenía que afianzarme la idea de que estaba llegando a la adultez y debía plantearme qué haría con mi vida, me hacía esa pregunta: ¿Y ahora qué?.

Sato desvió la mirada por un segundo.

\- Cuando finalmente decidí ser escritor sabía que tenía un camino tortuoso, lleno de espinas y expectativas altas de gente que cumplir. Por un momento llegue a dudar de si quería seguir el mismo camino que mi madre y abuelo o irme por la ruta segura y escribir de otra cosa. Entonces me hice de nuevo la pregunta "¿Y ahora qué?". Finalmente, cuando decidí que quería seguir los pasos de mi madre, ella muere dejando una pregunta casi indescifrable al final de su último libro prometiendo contestarla en el siguiente. ¿Quién decide morir cuando promesas que cumplir? Entonces me di cuenta que no importaba lo que yo quisiera, era mi deber contestar esa pregunta. Se lo debía a mi madre y a sus fieles lectores. Pero no sabía por donde empezar, así que me hice la pregunta de nuevo: ¿Y ahora qué?. Srita Sato y amigos presentes hoy: Sí, decidí seguir el trayecto marcado por mis predecesores, pero no soy ellos. Ambos estan muertos. Así que si se va a juzgar mi libro, o su título o su contenido, que no sea en base a comparaciones de personas que no sean yo mismo. Gracias.

Una audible murmuración tomó lugar en la sala luego de aquella respuesta. Si bien ahora había tomado más sentido el por qué del título y, obviamente había contestado la pregunta dentro de los límites establecidos y en su totalidad, los receptores no estaban seguros de que les hubiera gustado recibir esa respuesta. Aun con todo, Iroh se reclinó sobre su silla y respiró aliviado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Negativo -exclamó Kuvira seguido de un jadeo y un tono frío en su voz. Mako, que estaba a su lado, bajó la cabeza y suspiró decepcionado. Kuvira dejó caer al suelo la prueba de embarazo que hubo estado sosteniendo por varios minutos luego de ver el resultado-

\- ¿Por qué no podemos tener la bebé que queremos? -se preguntó Mako- lo hemos estado intentando por meses. ¿Es que no me amas lo suficiente?

Ella levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos color miel, y respondió...

\- No se trata del amor, pero debe haber algo mal en mí. -dicho esto, ella cae de rodillas y llora en el suelo. Mako se agacha para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella nunca lo supo porque no lo estaba viendo, pero él lloró con ella, pero para él y en silencio.

Más adelante, y luego de muchos meses más de exámenes y tratamientos, ambos descubrieron la verdadera causa de su imposibilidad para tener hijos.

Ambos estaban sentados en sus sillas y frente a ellos, el doctor, que con una seriedad característica en él pero algo exacerbada, dijo.

\- Todo este tiempo estuvimos buscando mal... El problema de no poder tener hijos no lo tiene Kuvira... Mako, lo tienes tú.

Esas palabras cambiaron la vida del joven. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza y sus oídos solo escuchaban ruidos lejanos. Se quedó petrificado sin mostrar señal de emoción alguna, y su piel se puso tan fría que ni siquiera sintió el cálido tacto de Kuvira quien se aferró a su brazo en un intento de tratar de consolarlo luego de oír la noticia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y, nuevamente, lloró para él y en silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Suyin Beifong, El Examinador: Sr. Iroh, usted con este nuevo libro intenta seguir, a modo propio por lo que veo, con el camino de sus padres sumergiéndose en aguas tan profundas y debatidas como el tema del sentido de la vida y el papel de la muerte. Y aunque usted ha dejado claro que intenta seguir la secuencia de opiniones que su madre y abuelo traían en sus respectivos escritos, mi pregunta: ¿Trae usted algo nuevo a la mesa? ¿Sus opiniones se diferencian en algo a la de sus predecesores? ¿Qué tanta similitud o diferencia podremos encontrar en este nuevo libro, si lo comparamos con los ya existentes?

La mujer tomó asiento luego de la pregunta y Iroh pensó por unos segundos lo que iba a responder. Cuando se sintió listo, exclamó...

\- Mi abuelo se inició a escribir sobre nuestra existencia porque le inquietaba el saber por qué estamos aquí: Qué nos trajo, qué serie de pasos tuvieron que darse para que la vida, como la conocemos, se presentase. ¿Tenemos una vida nueva o solo somos la continuación de vidas que se interrumpieron? esas preguntas fueron las que Zuko, hábilmente contestó. Mi madre Izumi se centró en la vida en sí misma: ¿Por qué hay tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué la vida parece a veces injusta, difícil y cruel? Si todos queremos vivir una vida feliz, ¿por qué solo pocos la alcanzan?. Finalmente, mi madre quiso dar a entender al final de su último libro, que vivimos intranquilos porque sabemos que un día moriremos y puede que incluso cuando lo hagamos no habremos sido capaces de alcanzar la felicidad que buscamos en vida. Según mi madre, si la muerte fuera un mito, podríamos buscar la felicidad sin presiones. Alguien que vive sin saber que va a morir en cualquier momento se libra de una gran carga de estrés y preocupaciones. Por eso, mi madre pensaba que los seres humanos no murieran, podrían ser felices, porque parte de esa infelicidad era saber que nuestro tiempo era limitado. Pero la verdad es, que la muerte NO es un mito, sí morimos, mi madre, en el libro que nunca llegó a escribir quería explicar el POR QUÉ morimos cuando queremos seguir viviendo... Pero, esa pregunta ni ella misma la sabía pero yo la he descubierto -al decir esto se escuchó una murmuración en la sala- Como mi madre no sabía la respuesta el día en que murió entonces no me es posible responder si lo que yo he escrito en este libro se parece a lo que ella hubiera escrito de estar con vida. Pero creo firmemente que lo que yo he puesto acá, es fidedigno.

Se alejó del micrófono y las murmuraciones solo se elevaron. Había mucha tensión en la sala. Iroh no sabía si estaba logrando algo positivo o no con la prensa. Aun así, muy dentro de él, sabía que esperaba una reacción así por parte de la gente. La información que él había descubierto sobre la vida y sobre la muerte, era algo que no se podía recibir con cosa menos que, polémica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Perdóname por no... ser capaz -susurró Mako aquella noche a la figura dormida de Kuvira en la cama matrimonial que ambos ocupaban. El reloj marcaba las 3 en punto de la madrugada y ella estaba profundamente dormida, pero él la estuvo mirando fijamente y hablando con ella por horas. Sus ojos estaban rojos y no por el sueño que sentía, sino por haber llorado tanto- Perdóname por no poderte dar a esa niña con mis ojos, mi piel, tu nariz y mis labios que tanto quieres... -una lágrima suya cayó sobre el pecho desnudo de ella- pero cumpliré mi promesa, sea de la forma que sea, tendrás a tu niña.

Y la mañana siguiente comenzó un arduo proceso de selección, donde Mako, por varios meses, casi un año, viajó por todo el país buscando en cientos de orfanatos una niña que tuviera sus ojos, el color de su piel, la forma perfecta de la nariz de ella, y unos labios como los suyos. Algunos que escuchaban aquella descripción creyeron que estaba loco, otros simplemente lo acusaban de racista y lo echaban, pero aún así él no se daba por vencido.

No está de más decir que Kuvira había aceptado la idea de que no tendría la niña que tanto había soñado con Mako y finalmente había superado aquel deseo. Ya no se lo pedía, ya no hablaba de eso y mucho menos, no se lo recriminaba a él. Pero Mako seguía aferrado a esa promesa que no podía cumplir, y esto había traído graves diferencias en el matrimonio. Kuvira quería que él superara aquella dificultad como ella lo había hecho, y que estuviera con ella disfrutando de su matrimonio en lugar de estar viajando siempre por el país buscando a alguien que no existía.

Pero no podía dejarlo, no quería dejarlo. Más los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y él aún no regresaba. Kuvira se sentía sola y abandonada.

Pero un día, el celular de ella sonó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir que era Mako quien llamaba. Rápidamente cogió el teléfono y sin siquiera haber dicho "Aló", la voz de Mako habló diciendo las palabras que ella nunca creyó escuchar.

\- Kuv, ¡La encontré!.

El celular cayó sobre la alfombra y ella corrió directo a la puerta de salida, subió al automovil y emprendió el camino hacia aquel orfanato cuya dirección Mako le había dado.

Ella estaba llorando de incredulidad y emoción mientras conducía. Sus brazos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. No parecía poder ser cierto lo que su esposo le decía pero, parecía tan convencido que le creyó al segundo. Tenía que salir de la ciudad y casi ir al otro extremo del país para encontrarse con Mako pero ella no podía esperar, tenía que verlo en ese preciso momento.

... Pero ella nunca llegó.

"Muere joven en aparatoso accidente de auto" -era el título que se leía en la primera plana aquella mañana. El joven Mako, con rostro triste -que ahora era usual en él- había comprado ese periódico solo para ver su foto y recordarla.

Solo le había dado decepciones a ella y su vida seguía acumulando fracasos. Primero, no pudo darle la hija que tanto deseaba a Kuvira y ahora ella había muerto en el trayecto a él.

Todo era su culpa.

Pero ¿Por qué tuvo que morir justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir cuando todo parecía que finalmente se iba a solucionar todo? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Hijo, los caminos del Señor son misteriosos. -exclamó el hombre con sotana al otro lado del confesionario de aquella fastuosa iglesia.

\- Pero... padre, yo quiero saber el por qué él se la tuvo que llevar justo ahora. Tiene que haber respuestas sobre por qué la gente tiene que morir antes de alcanzar la felicidad que tanto tiempo ha buscado. Es como si dios no quisiera que fuéramos felices.

\- Él nos dio la oportunidad de ser felices, hijo mío -contestó el padre al desconsolado muchacho- pero escogimos el mal camino, y por eso nos toca sufrir. No es culpa de él, es nuestra.

La lluvia lo arropó apenas salió de aquella iglesia. Se ajustó bien su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar por aquellas calles inundadas, sin propósito, sin esperanza alguna. No podía dejar de pensar que, cuando le dio una razón a Kuvira para ser feliz, ella terminó muriendo, pero ahora que él se sentía total y completamente infeliz, estaba más vivo que nunca, como si para seguir vivos tenemos que ser infelices y para ser felices tenemos que pasar a otro plano.

Lo suyo nunca fue la religión ni tampoco la filosofía, pero aun así fue a visitar aquella iglesia esa mañana y también se detuvo en la vidriera de esa librería al ver en el mostrador algo que le llamó la atención.

Era solo un libro de filosofía, pero estaba acomodado ordenadamente uno sobre otro en forma de piramide. ¿La foto de portada? Una lápida con una flor blanca frente a ella y por encima un cielo estrellado de noche. ¿El título? Polvo de estrellas.

No creyó estar haciendo nada importante, pero igual necesitaba distraerse así que entró y compró aquel libro. Luego regresó a casa, sí, a su antigua casa, a leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Korra, del Sanity Post: Sr. Iroh, es altamente sabido que todo escritor escribe porque hay algo en su mente, una idea abstracta a la que quiere darle forma y la inspiración es lo que nos ayuda a darle forma a esos pensamientos abstractos. ¿Qué lo inspiró a usted a decidirse por continuar la obra de su madre y, en definitiva, escribir la muerte?

La joven tomó asiento y esperó la respuesta del autor. Esta tomó varios minutos en salir de sus labios porque por un tiempo pareció perdido entre sus ensoñaciones y recuerdos más profundos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Y vivieron felices para siempre... -finalizó Mako de relatar, dejó de mirar el libro y se enfocó en la preciosa niña que yacía dormida en la cama de su hermosa habitación.

Luego de un tiempo Mako se había decidido a adoptar a aquella niña, sobretodo después de leer todos los libros de Izumi.

Mako también se había hecho escritor, y ese cuento que acababa de leer había sido hecho por él y, juntando el dinero necesario pudo imprimir una única versión de ese cuento que le leería todas las noches a su hija, Elenor.

El joven de ojos dorados fijó su mirada tierna sobre la niña que dormía. Se quedó observándola como observaba a Kuvira dormir sobre las noches. Sí, aunque ella estaba dormida, tenía sus ojos. Justo el mismo toque de color miel que él. Su piel era tan blanca como la suya. Su nariz, tan bellamente perfilada como la de su difunda esposa ¡Y que decir de sus labios! en ellos podía sentir la tibieza de los suyos propios.

\- Sin duda esta es la hija que tú querías tener y que nunca te pude dar -susurró Mako entre lágrimas- entonces, amada mía, aquí está... Aquí la tienes, he cumplido mi promesa. -finalizó el joven-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh tomó una bocanada de aire y, acercándose al micrófono, se dispuso a responder la pregunta que la joven periodista morena le había realizado momentos antes...

\- Srta. Korra del Sanity Post, hola. Debo admitir que al principio no sabía que escribir o cómo continuar con el legado de mamá y el abuelo. Pero un día conocí a alguien y creo que todo hizo click. Mi inspiración vino de allí.

\- ¿Y podría decirnos quien fue esa persona que lo inspiró tanto para escribir su libro? -interrumpió Korra-

Unos segundos de silencio antecedieron a varios minutos de asombro y murmuraciones cuando Iroh respondió...

\- Mako Imawatsu.

Nuevamente el ambiente se había puesto tenso. La prensa sabía muy bien quien era Mako Imawatsu y lo que había hecho. Iroh conocía bien este hecho, y estaba preparado para recibir más preguntas.

\- ¿Mako Imawatsu? ¿El nefasto hombre que buscó por todo el país una huerfana con características poco comunes solo para adoptarla y más adelante sacrificarla en medio de un rito horrendo? ¿Ese Mako Imawatsu?

\- Sí. -la respuesta de Iroh solo causó más revuelo entre los presentes-

\- ¿Y CÓMO ES QUE UN ASESINO TAN DESPRECIABLE COMO MAKO IMAWATSU PUDO INSPIRARLO PARA HACER UN LIBRO COMO ESTE? -preguntaban los periodistas alterados uno trás otro-

Iroh no pudo evitar que los recuerdos y las imágenes vinieran a su cabeza una vez más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus manos estaban encadenadas a la mesa de acero frente a él. La silla sobre la que se sentaba era del mismo material haciendo que el frío de esta pasara a través de su ropa. Mako estaba encerrado en un pequeño cuarto de cuatro paredes que estaba recubierto con grandes ventanales que no permitían la vista hacia afuera, pero todos los que estaban afuera podían ver lo que él hacía dentro.

Hacía no mucho tiempo estaba en la cárcel por el crimen de asesinar a Elenor Heighs de una puñalada mientras dormía. Su sentencia aun no había salido pero se presumía que sería de 30 a 50 años. Mako tenía pensado declararse culpable en el juicio y estaba tranquilo con eso, no parecía haber en él señales de arrepentimiento alguno. También sabía que su caso había generado mucho revuelo en la opinión pública y por eso muchos hombres y mujeres venían a entrevistarlo casi diario. Pero ese día, no vino ningún periodista a verlo, pero si estaba en ese cuarto y no en su celda era porque alguien había pedido hablar con él.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y un hombre de tez blanca y ojos como los suyos entró a la habitación y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

\- ¿Y tú eres? -interrogó Mako-

\- Mi nombre es Iroh.

\- ¿Iroh? no recuerdo a ningún periodista o columnista de ninguno de los diarios locales llamado o apodado así.

\- Eso es porque no soy periodista.

\- Entonces no vienes para buscar una noticia jugosa sobre mi historia con la cual llenar tus columnas. ¿Acaso eres un civil no más que viene a reprocharme lo poco ético o moral de mis acciones al matar a Elenor? Si a eso vienes, hazlo pronto. Tengo cosas que hacer en mi celda.

\- Mako, soy escritor y sé que tú también lo eres porque escribiste un cuento para Elenor. Y también sé que sabes quien soy.

\- ¿Cómo podría saber quién eres?

\- Porque leíste los libros de mi madre, Izumi.

Al decir aquello Mako abrió los ojos de par en par y contempló con asombro al hombre que había venido a visitarlo.

\- ¿Eres su hijo? -Iroh asiente- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

\- Porque busco cómo iniciar un libro, un libro que debería dar respuesta a la pregunta que mi madre dejó pendiente en su última obra antes de morir. ¿Por qué morimos? Si nunca queremos morir, ¿Por qué lo hacemos?. Y sé que tú también te haces esa pregunta, sino no, no hubieras leído los libros de mi madre.

\- ¿Adónde quieres llegar, joven escritor? -indagó Mako-

Iroh puso sus codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante mirando de cerca y a los ojos a Mako, entonces, en tono serio, dijo...

\- Leí sobre ti, sobre tu historia, sobre lo que la gente dice de ti, sobre tu historial médico y psicológico, y me di cuenta que no hay nada malo contigo. No estás loco, no eres una mala persona, solo una persona herida que buscaba respuestas, y que a mi parecer encontró. Esto -exclamó mientras señalaba una copia del escrito infantil de Mako- no es solo un cuento para niños. Lo que tú hiciste no solo fue un asesinato. Y lo que tú sabes, eso que nadie quiere creer, tu historia... Es lo que necesito para escribir mi libro. No me digas si lo que le hiciste a Elenor significó parte de algo más allá de nuestro conocimiento, porque eso ya lo sé -admitió- dime si dio resultado.

Al escuchar aquello Mako suelta una carcajada simpaticona y se reclina sobre su asiento.

\- Eres la primera persona que viene aquí no para reprocharme lo malo de mis acciones. De hecho, eres la primera persona que me pregunta el POR QUÉ lo hice y está dispuesta a creer lo que le diga.

\- Cuéntame -pidió Iroh-

Mako suspira.

\- Cuando Kuvira murió antes que pudiera darle a nuestra hija, pensé que todo había acabado, que ya no tenía sentido el que siguiera tratando. Hasta abandoné la idea de adoptar de adopar a Elenor. ¿Para qué, si Kuvira nunca la vería? Pero entonces leí el libro que escribió tu madre y me di cuenta de muchas cosas, la verdad, me dio mucho sobre qué pensar. Si yo no pude darle biológicamente a Kuvira la hija que me pidió porque era esteril, pero aun así fui capaz de buscar por todo el país, removiendo piedras y obstáculos para encontrar a esa hija, a Elenor, entonces ¿por qué iba yo a desistir de darle a Kuvira la hija que me pidio solo porque esta hubiera muerto ya? Estuve pensando mucho tiempo en eso...

Antes de proseguir, Mako soltó una ligera sonrisa mientras movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, como si recordara alguna anécdota graciosa de su pasado, y luego prosiguió.

\- Al final entendí que la vida existe porque existe la muerte. Lo que la vida tiene se lo regala a la muerte y lo que la muerte tiene se lo obsequia de regreso en forma de una nueva vida. Es un siclo que nunca se cierra. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la vida y la muerte eran como dos amantes, que a pesar de estar en planos y realidades distintas, seguían comunicados a través de los regalos que se daban. Nosotros, los vivos, tenemos personas que amamos que estan muertas, y a esas personas aún podemos darles lo que queramos, y ellas pueden darnos lo que quieran. Es por eso que yo no asesiné a Elenor, solo se la entregué a Kuvira para que ambas pudieran estar en el mismo plano, y sé que ella recibió mi regalo. -Mako miró fijamente a los ojos a Iroh luego de mirar al puso un rato, y dijo- Las muertes que existen en el mundo, son solo producto del regalo que le da la vida a la muerte, como un novio que le regala algo a su amada. Y cuando nace alguien, es porque la muerte le corresponde el obsequio. Eso es exactamente lo que dice el cuento que hice para Elenor, ella estaba preparada para conocer a Kuvira. Esa es mi verdad.

Finalizando con esto, Iroh se despidió de Mako y regresó a su casa con tantas cosas en mente y con tanto, pero con tanto que escribir, que aun sin haberse sentado a la computadora, sus dedos ya simulaban teclear. Finalmente sabía cómo contestar la pregunta pendiente que había dejado Izumi.

Aun así, Iroh, a medida que escribía su libro, tenía una pregunta que rondaba por su mente: Si las muertes que existen en el mundo son producto del regalo que la vida le obsequia a la muerte, ¿entonces por qué murió Izumi antes de terminar su libro? ¿A quién se produjo el regalo de su transición de la vida a la muerte?

Le tomó algo de tiempo descifrarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado varios años de la lucha contra el cáncer que el anciano Zuko había iniciado. Y durante todo ese tiempo, como durante toda su vida, su hija predilecta, Izumi, estuvo a su lado. Solo su presencia hacía más llevadero el sufrimiento de Zuko. Estar junto a ella era lo que le daba la fuerza e Izumi se sentía de la misma forma.

Sin embargo, el cáncer era más fuerte que ambos y Zuko estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Aquel 8 de Septiembre por la tarde, cuando Zuko ya estaba agonizante e Izumi, como siempre, al lado de su cama acompañándolo en todo momento, que él le dijo estas palabras...

\- Quiero que, aun después de que muera, sigas estando conmigo. Es todo lo que seguiré deseando en esta vida y en la otra.

\- Prometo que buscaré la forma de que estemos juntos -contestó ella, y minutos después, Zuko falleció-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De vuelta al presente.**

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de un conmovido Iroh al recordar todo aquello. Su semblante parecía sereno a pesar de todo el alboroto que había en la sala, con los periodistas haciendo decenas de preguntas de manera sofocante. Ya había finalizado hace rato el tiempo que Iroh había estipulado para responder preguntas, sin embargo, había una más que quería responder.

\- Mako Imawatsu tenía más conocimiento sobre la vida y la muerte que yo o mi mamá o mi abuelo. Su historia me dio la inspiración para contestar aquella pregunta que mi mamá no pudo responder, y ya de hecho sé por que no la pudo responder. Estar con el abuelo era más importante que sacar un libro. La vida y la muerte son novios, sus interminables regalos y muestras de amor producen el eterno siclo de la vida y muerte. Esa es la verdad. Y la única persona que pudo descubrirlo ahora está pagando una condena de 50 años de prisión. Es por eso que el hombre nunca va a lograr alcanzar su verdadera felicidad y satisfacción, porque condenan aquello que no entienden. Este hombre no cometió un asesinato, solo hizo un regalo de amor, cumplió una promesa que no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Es por eso que, a pesar de estar trás las rejas, estás satisfecho. Es por eso que, mi madre, a pesar de no haber escrito su libro, esta feliz. Y yo, que pude terminar lo que mi madre no pudo iniciar, y he pagado mi deuda con ella, estoy feliz. Es todo lo que necesito. Es por eso que, las regalías de este libro serán donadas a fundaciones diversas que ya de antemano señalé y no volveré a escribir otro libro, a menos que sienta que es lo correcto. Gracias por venir, no más preguntas.

Iroh al instante se levantó de la silla en medio de un maremoto de flashes y murmuraciones, pero sin hacer caso de aquel alboroto el joven de ojos color miel abandonó la sala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Realmente tienes los ojos de Mako, el color de su piel, tu nariz es como la mía, y tienes la tibieza de sus labios... ¡Eres hermosa!

_\- ¡Gracias, mami!._

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**...**

**Si les ha gustado algo, agradezco sus reviews que animan bastante en tiempos tan difíciles ;)**


End file.
